Breaking In
by SuperMegaFoxyAwesomeHot
Summary: Kurt gives Blaine a proper welcome to NYC, based on the way he and Rachel celebrated back in season 2. Fluffy song-based fic!


**I'm not the first person to write Klaine singing this song and I won't be the last, but I just really need it to happen, y'all. Also, this was my celebration for reaching 300 Tumblr followers!**

* * *

"Oh my God," Blaine said, staring up at the lights and banners surrounding him, completely awestruck.

"It's really something, isn't it?" Kurt asked rhetorically, trying and failing to stifle a giggle at Blaine's dropped jaw and wide eyes. They had decided to take a walk down Broadway to celebrate Blaine's first official day in New York, much like he and Rachel had done when they were in the city for Nationals years ago, and watching Blaine's reactions to the bustling streets and flashy advertisements was making Kurt feel like he was seeing them for the first time, too.

"Can you believe we live here, Kurt? And that one day, our names are gonna be on those marquees?" Blaine responded, looking at Kurt intently and taking Kurt's hands in his. He was so eager and adorable in his navy blue shirt and coordinating sky blue highwaters and star-print bow tie that Kurt just had to kiss him right there in the street, crowds be damned.

"You know, I think to properly christen your new life here, we're gonna have to break into a theater. It's tradition," Kurt said with a mischievous smile.

"I'm still kind of amazed that you and Rachel somehow broke into a theater unscathed, yet royally failed at getting tattoos," Blaine said, grinning back at his fiance. "Ow!"

"Hush, you," Kurt said, rubbing soothingly over the spot he'd smacked on Blaine's arm even as he teased him. "Now, do you want to go stand on a real Broadway stage or not? The Nederlander's right there."

"Lead the way, cat burglar," Blaine said, mockingly sweeping his arm out. "Ow! Quit it!"

Kurt laughed all the way into the theater, negating any sneakiness they may have had.

* * *

"Oh my God," Blaine said, standing center stage and gazing out into the house.

"Is that all you can say today, B?" Kurt joked. Truth be told, he wasn't completely unaffected by being on the stage Rent had opened on, but Blaine's boundless wonder was too cute to go unremarked.

"Shut up, like you and Rachel didn't almost pee yourselves onstage at the Gershwin," Blaine retorted, playfully sticking his tongue out at Kurt.

"I will neither confirm nor deny that incredibly mean-spirited accusation," Kurt sniffed. "However, I _will _say that your rudeness means I get to pick which song we sing in here." He wandered over from stage left to Blaine, the brightness of his own mint green pants catching his eye as he walked under a spotlight. "I think you'll know your cue."

Kurt hummed the opening bars of his chosen song under his breath before singing the opening lines loud enough for his voice to carry into the seats.

_Live in my house,_

_I'll be your shelter._

_Just pay me back_

_With one thousand kisses._

_Be my lover,_

_I'll cover you._

Blaine had started smiling giddily when he recognized the song, remembering the first show he and Kurt had seen together. He took Kurt's right hand in his left as he began to sing.

_Open your door,_

_I'll be your tenant._

_Don't got much baggage_

_To lay at your feet,_

_But sweet kisses I've got to spare,_

_I'll be there,_

_And I'll cover you._

Blaine began to frolic around the stage, spinning Kurt to face him and pulling him in to dance like Collins and Angel had in the movie version as they both sang the chorus.

_I think they meant it_

_When they said you can't buy love._

_Now I know you can rent it,_

_A new lease, you are my love_

_On life, be my life._

_Just slip me on,_

_I'll be your blanket._

_Wherever, whatever,_

_I'll be your coat._

_You be my king,_

_And I'll be your castle._

Kurt's voice rang out solo on those two lines, and he released one of Blaine's hands to spin him, causing Blaine to let out a couple of giggles before his own solo lines began.

_No, you be my queen,_

_And I'll be your moat._

Blaine pulled Kurt close again as they launched into the second chorus, leading him in a silly made-up dance.

_I think they meant it_

_When they said you can't buy love._

_Now I know you can rent it,_

_A new lease, you are my love_

_On life, be my life._

_I've longed to discover_

_Something as true as this is._

They broke apart for the counterpoint sequence and goofily mimed actions that went along with their words, Blaine leading the first two lines and Kurt the second set.

_So with a thousand sweet kisses - If you're cold and you're lonely - I'll cover you_

_With a thousand sweet kisses - You've got one nickel only - I'll cover you_

_With a thousand sweet kisses - If you're worn out and tired - I'll cover you _

_With a thousand sweet kisses - If your heart has expired_

_Oh, lover, I'll cover you!_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Oh, lover, I'll cover you._

Blaine danced closer to Kurt as they finished the song and pulled him into a dip. Kurt let out a squawk of surprise.

"Oh my God, Blaine!" he shrieked as he was set upright again.

"Is that all you can say today, Kurt?" Blaine teased, shooting Kurt a shit-eating grin.

"Oh, shut up, B," Kurt said, rolling his eyes but failing to contain a smile. "C'mon, we'd better get out of here before the security guards get suspicious."

"You're such a hardened criminal, baby," Blaine said. "I think I might swoon- ouch!"

"I will leave you here, Anderson, so help me," Kurt said as he walked towards the side stage door they'd entered from after smacking Blaine one last time.

"Party pooper," Blaine pouted jokingly.

"Would you prefer to be in jail?" Kurt asked, opening the door and ushering Blaine ahead of him and onto the stoop outside. Once he shut it carefully behind them, he felt hands pulling him down for a kiss.

"Thanks for the welcome, Kurt," Blaine said, finally serious.

"Any time," Kurt breathed back. He linked his arm with Blaine's, and they cuddled close as they made their way home.


End file.
